Fate:Pars Senatus
by Phearo
Summary: An unforeseen detour, or one of fate's many threads? Whatever the case may be, the better question is: Will the stoic S.E.E.S leader survive this battle of mythical proportions? (What is with me and terrible summaries?)
1. Fate 1

I wake up feeling the wind clashing wildly against my face.

There was a pull from a force I couldn't see, leading me to a place within this endless void of darkness.

It was then that I realized that I had my eyes closed, but the moment I opened them, I saw my true situation.

I was falling.

A tiled roof approached me quicker than I could react.

It collided with my body; cracking and pulverizing into mere specks of dust as gravity refuse to lessen its pull.

I continue to fall, tearing a hole through it, until having my face smacked against a red, furry object that absorbed the impact.

It was easy to tell that I wasn't left unscathed during the process, with most of my body bruised by the intense power of the planet.

"Agk, that hurts.."

I rise up from this object, seeing that it was actually a couch all along, and moved my aching joints. Sometimes, the laws of physics were pretty terrible. I look up to the newly created gaping _**hole**_ above me, noticing the moon staring right above me.

'_How did I fall from there?'_

A simple question anyone will ask.

I try to remember what events lead up to my situation, but to avail.

After all, the last scene I could remember was at the rooftop of our school.

My comrades, no, my friends, stayed with me until my final moments of consciousness.

My life… I should be acting as the seal right now…

So why am I inside this room?

I survey the area, eyeing the furniture while further straightening myself out.

It looked to be a westernized living room, sparsely filled with furniture that appeared to be cleaned regularly.

'_Must've looked nicer before I landed and wrecked everything.'_

Just as I was thinking that, a large thump erupted from the other side of a door just at the end of my vision. If I'm not mistaken, that would be the resident of this house, probably furious to the fact that a stranger just tore a hole on their roof.

I guess I could explain to them my circumstances, no wait, even I myself don't know. Well, so much for that idea.

I picked through my pockets, shuffling through spare change until I felt a rectangular shape, it was my phone, unscratched by the previous ordeal. A GPS should tell me exactly where I am, won't it?

The app loaded slowly, and before it could finish, the previously stated door could no longer bear the force that was applied from it, promptly falling down.

The fallen door revealed the figure of a twin-tailed woman wearing red sweatshirt and black skirt.

"Hi."

I greeted her. The app's still loading anyway. Why's my phone so slow? The internet connection, maybe?

"Who are you? Are you a servant?"

I tilt my head at her question. Well, I can definitely answer the first question, but why would she ask me if I'm a servant? I obviously look like you normal, average high school boy.

"Servant? Do I look like a servant?"

I was both somewhat insulted and curious towards her claims. She face-palmed at my question, however, it looked more as if her irritation came from herself. She mutters a few phrases softly, barely audible from my position. Fortunately, I was still able to make out some parts of it.

"Did I get the summoning wrong? I should have gotten a servant.."

'_Summoning?'_

What is this girl talking about?

She was looking at her hand, continuing to mutter inaudibly.

"The mark is there… but.."

She glanced to me once again, then back at the mark, with an obvious scrunch between her eyebrows. I should get out of here before things get worse.

"Hey, uh, sorry about the roof. I'll be going now."

I wasn't even able to reach the door as she yanks my arm towards her, breaking my casual stride.

"You're not going to just run away, are you, after what you did to my house?"

It seems she broke out of her reverie, now focusing more at the collateral damage at hand. I wanted to get away from her, but the look on her face sucks away my power to even fight against her grip.

We don't know each other's names yet, and she's already reminding me of a certain ice queen.

Gulp. I feel like this girl could be even worse.

Thankfully, my face didn't betray me and just gave its usual stoic expression.

"..Am I gonna have to use my seal for something this insignificant?"

The woman fell back into her reverie, with a finger on her chin and her whole right arm still digging through my skin. Ow..

Suddenly, she closed her eyes, calming herself in a concentrating fashion. She raised her left arm, stretching her hand that began to glow a dim light, disappearing with one of the designs of the emblem tattoo that was emblazoned upon it.

'_That wasn't a tattoo.. then? What kind of power is that?'_

After a few seconds pass, she looked at me with a glare.

"So it is _**you**_ after all."

It is I?

"It is 'I' what?"

I blurted out the thought that hovered around my mind.

"Playing coy, aren't we, servant?"

"I'm telling you, I'm not a servant. I don't particularly like doing chores."

"Are you kidding me!? Not **that **kind of servant! Idiot!"

"Not that 'kind'? So I look like a bodyguard or something?"

"Agh! Stop messi-"

The banter continued until she stopped in her tracks, as if an idea suddenly came to mind.

"You mean… you don't know about servants… about the Holy Grail war?"

"Holy Grail War?"

The term strung a cord within me, not one of familiarity, for I've never of any war for the Holy Grail. It's simply the simple concept that a war would be waged and named after it that piqued my interest.

"Sigh.. So it does look like I'm going to have to explain. Why am I stuck with such a troublesome servant?"

She squeezed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, forcing down the headache rising from having to deal with this situation. She sat down on the couch still moderately clean from my previous accident and tried summarize the whole ordeal.

"The Holy Grail War is a war between seven different magi of different origins, where the last man standing will be able to have their wildest wishes essentially come true."

"An all-out battle royale…"

I mutter underneath my breath, softly enough for her to not notice.

"I'm one of the participants in the war, not strictly because I have a wish to be granted, but rather of familial responsibilities."

"Familial responsibilities?"

"I'm.. the only one left to take the mantle for my family. That's it. Really."

There was no need to push further, seeing her face reluctant to delve into the subject.

"In any case, I shall continue."

She talked about each magus having their own servant given to them by the Holy Grail, the same artifact that's used to grant their wishes. These servants are people that have carved a name for themselves in history, usually with a personality that matches his or her master. They are divided within seven classes: Saber, Archer, Caster, Berserker, Rider, Lancer and Assassin. There were also short explanations on how magic in general works, and all those other things that most magi and servant would deem basic knowledge, not to me however.

"By the way, which class are you?"

She looked at me with curiosity, but alas, it's not one I would be able to satiate. I merely shrugged my shoulders as a reply.

"Figures."

She sighed once more, before standing and straightening herself out. Quite a long time has passed since our introductions, and I'm sure I was unintentionally keeping her awake late at night.

Hmm, speaking of introductions..

"…Yuki."

"Hmm?"

A slight tilt of the head came as a reply from the raven haired twin-tail lady. I wouldn't blame it on her to not understand, even I myself forgotten these basic manners until just now.

"Makoto Yuki."

My hand was raised, prepared for a shake. Her eyes widened a little with realization, causing me to smile inwardly. She reached for the hand that waited to be shaken.

"Rin Tohsaka."

But, before this hand of mine grew accustomed to the warm feeling of another human being, the pleasant sensation of Tohsaka's hands was replaced by the thin, cylindrical, cold wooden shaft of a broom. How was she able to switch it out so quickly?

"As your first job as a servant, clean this mess, won't you?"

She skipped out of the living room with the small satisfaction of victory, while I'm stuck here, holding a piece of broom under the cold dim glare of the moon.

Tohsaka seemed liked a bright woman, yet I don't think she will be able to help me out. There was simply too much difference on our expertise. I seriously doubt she can tell me why I'm not attached to some of grandiose gate acting as the final barrier between the world and the harbinger of the end of practically everything.

I scratched my head in annoyance. Igor might be of some help, but will I really be able to enter the Velvet room again?

It was then that the beeping of my phone snapped me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out of my pockets, turning it on to see the app that loaded too long for my taste.

"Network Communication Error. Please try again later."

'_Well, that's just __**great.**'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, it's Phearo here. I know this thing is practically done to death, but just seeing one of the fanfics here just can't help myself have the incredible want to rip it off blatantly- er I mean to be inspired by it. Yup that sounds much better. So anyways, I hoped you liked the first chapter, and hopefully it also won't be the last, considering my attention span is shorter than a squirrel with ADHD. Yay! Butterflies! brb  
**


	2. Fate 2

Butterflies.

Butterflies, flapping away smoothly dancing to the cold stagnant wind, surrounded me.

They lit up the dark curtains of my vision with their dim blue hue, showing the checkerboard patterns on the floor.

'_So, I'm still allowed in?'_

Casting a sweeping glance all throughout the void in the hopes of finding of the velvet door, my search yielded no fruit, only serving to heighten my confusion.

"I welcome you, to the void of dreams."

An omnipotent voice permeated its words throughout my skull. It was one of deep tones, accompanied by a soft gentle way of speaking- in short, of a person whose identity is unbeknownst to me- a fact that I seek to rectify immediately.

"Who are you?"

I spoke calm and bluntly. The voice chuckled at my mannerisms.

"I suppose I haven't introduced myself, though my identity as of now is highly irrelevant."

Even though it spoke through my mind directly, I can't help but feel the sensation of another man just besides me, even giving me the vision of a blurry silhouette, just far enough out of my reach.

I tried to move my feet and shuffle towards this phenomena, only to realize that my legs were unable to move, planting my body frozen on the spot.

"However, what you do need to know that that fate that you've treaded is by no means your own, and though your influence as the bearer of the wild card guarantee that you are free from the shackles of rigidity-"

The invisible man continued his speech, with a wave of warmth enveloping me, furthering its intensity with each of his words.

"I warn you that this very freedom could be the downfall of you, and everyone else around you."

The cool blue butterflies shifted their color to a ferocious red, and all of a sudden I'm faced with a scene taken from the pits of inferno.

But I was not perturbed by such a vision.

"That still doesn't explain why I've landed in this predicament."

I questioned the true root of my confusion, trying to cut all the distractions that denizens of similar dimensions have imposed on me before.

"Sadly, that's not a matter I can explain, for your appearance is not one that I had influenced."

The heated vision disappeared immediately as quickly as it turned, leaving me covered once again by the blanket of darkness.

"I wish to tell you more, but alas, time marches on in your world. If you are able to return to this plane once again, I will make sure to answer all of your questions with the best of my abilities,"

My vision swirled, as my consciousness splits apart from my spectral form- going back to its rightful place in the world of the awake.

" …but for now, young man, I bid you adieu."

* * *

The sun's burning glare greeted me the moment I opened my eyes. Its blinding gaze led me to cast away my line of sight from it, instead opting to look through the room that I was currently in. It was the living room I've made a complete mess out of with my rather 'grandiose' entrance.

"Mess" however, would be a hardly appropriately name to label it now, as I was able to clean the clutter of my disaster away from the westernized room, letting it return to its previous, unaltered shape.

That's what I hope, at least, for I had never seen the room myself before.

The entire deed took a couple of hours too long for me to get a proper wink of sleep, but if it was enough to be able to let me be summoned from unknown beings of omnipotent origins, then it might as well be good enough for me.

As my mind oblivious wandered in its own world, the lingering sense of impending doom brought it back again to the realms of reality.

I readied myself for battle, tensing my arm to reach for evoker attached to the side of my hips.

Fortunately, the only battle I've readied myself for was a battle that didn't come to, for the threatening aura was only the black mass that surrounded Tohsaka as she appears from the bellows of her room, shuffling creepily towards the direction of the toilet.

'_Must not be a morning person.'_

Well, whatever.

I lay my head down into the soft, comfortable mass of the same couch that saved me from my fall. I still need to catch up with my sleep quota.

"Hey, servant, wake up."

The voice that try to awaken my came from none other than the owner of the house I crashed into, Rin Tohsaka.

Her words where sharp and loud, clearly annoyed and irritated. I gave a casual glance at her direction, clearly observing the same pair of red sweatshirt and black skirt as the day before, but the fresh scent coming off of her and the clothes' general cleanliness proved otherwise.

'_Similar sets of clothing? How.. unexpected.'_

The thought was completely irrelevant to the situation at hand, so I've decided to relief myself of it.

"Since you haven't taken the initiative, I will."

Though it was only yesterday night that we first met, I feel as if I could already tell the lady's various moods and behaviors- Either telling that she's not much of a complex being, or I've seen enough people in my lifetime to know her type.

The "High Class, Tsundere Girl" was what she looked, someone short tempered, oozes an aura of nobility and greatness, enough to cast aside and fledging companions that she might encounter. She's definitely much less refined than Kirijo- a fact that will no doubt be forever unchanged. Nobody would probably be able to defeat a daughter of a CEO in that regard.

I could always be wrong, as the phrase goes: "Don't judge the book by its cover."

Something not only applied to one's appearance, but their masks as well.

"We're going to scout the area and let you have a general idea of the city. You haven't ever been in Fuyuki City, correct?"

"A tour, then?"

"Yes, a _**tour**__._"

The way she emphasized her last word truly shows her irritation from me further pressing the topic. She must believe that I'm just stating the obvious to annoy her.

Well, I _am_, but not for the reasons she think. You have to avoid misunderstandings wherever possible.

Before we reached the door, I remember that my phone is currently out of touch with society- a realization came bundled, opening me to the fact that I had no idea what day it was, or even what year it was. I pull out the mobile device from my jacket, catching Rin's attention.

"What date is it today? Including the year, if you may."

She scrunched her brow in disbelief at my question, but then remembered my special case.

"Hmm, January 29, 2004."

My hands loosen at the revelation, almost causing the precious phone to drop in surprise.

2004?

Did I really..

..Go back in time?

"Hey, are you okay? You're spacing out."

My little reaction wasn't registered within the mind of Tohsaka, though in my mind my actions felt overdone, it seems that reality has only shown me frozen in place, sporting my same stone-cold expression.

"Huh."

I break out of my stupor and adjusted the phone's calendar. Thinking back at it, most of the programs available within the device had not even existed during this time. _Of course_ the GPS wouldn't work.

Curse the time space continuum.

It was at this point that Rin Tohsaka now decided to pay no heed to my actions, and simply go about opening the door, starting the guide.

"Let's just go."

* * *

The wind blew furiously against my face, making me remember the terrible sensation of falling. The tour had ended up atop presumably the tallest tower in this Fuyuki City, the whole scene just glittering from the multitudes of skyscraper sharing the night sky.

"..You're not a very good tour guide."

Scenic as it is, a little peek at down below lets me know of the thousand meter drop that could possibly flatten every muscle of my body into sludge, and I've already had my fill for a full year yesterday.

"This building here is situated in the center of the city; it should be a great vantage point for you to familiarize yourself with the environment."

Deciding to ignore my quip, huh.

"Are you able to see what's happening on that bridge over there?"

The bridge Tohsaka pointed at was hardly within my line of sight- the whole landmark itself only looked like a blurry mess from this far.

"No."

"Good, you're no Archer then."

She nodded her head, approving a thought the magus had kept to herself. It is an advantage to know both your allies' weaknesses and strengths, and if she's trying to find out what 'class' I would categorize into, I wouldn't hold her in contempt.

"I also don't look like a Berserker."

"O-obviously. You don't look deranged enough."

A small shock came to her upon discovering I realized her intentions- though it did not last for long. We stood there for a few more moments, with Rin focusing herself to the view down at the streets- staring at all the men and women go about their lives. I would agree that it is, in a way, endearing to just stare at how society just works, however, from the look of her gaze, there seems to be only one sight on her vision. The possibility of it being a person is high, though I won't be able to confirm, as I don't have the ability to clearly see what's happening at the roadside.

"Crap. I forgot."

Breaking her own stupor with her own contemptment, she massaged the bridge of her nose in irritation. She had forgotten something again, and whatever she saw down there reminded her of such.

"Hm?"

A pull with her hand had both of us throttling down the stairs.

"I forgot about school!"

'_School..?'_

* * *

"I obviously can't bring a stranger with me when I go to school."

The revelation was dropped when we finally reached her household once more. I hadn't even considered Rin's proprietary school attendance to be such a huge problem, so I reply with a simple nonchalant suggestion:

"Why don't I just stay here?"

Her eyes squinted squarely at me, as if she had heard something unbelievably stupid.

"Servants have a duty to protect their Masters no matter the cost, you idiot!"

She smacked the table strong enough for it to bounce as if there's a trampoline underneath. To be able to survive such a powerful beating, not even having any kind of mark of damage- truly, furniture are a marvel of our time.

"Then I why don't I just register myself?"

Treading carefully not to spark the feisty magus of this home once more, I gave her an idea that would hopefully be a good solution to the problem.

"E-eh, I had that idea too, but are you okay with it?"

She shows slight worry towards my proposal, as if asking if I truly had no qualms to my proposal, to which I pull my jacket and point at the symbolic patch emblazoned upon its sides.

"I'm still in high school too."

It truly doesn't matter to me if I change schools- Timeline-wise I'm technically still not at the records of Gekkoukan, anyways. She sighed, both with relief and a slight twinge of disappointment.

One could truly wonder what she expected me to say..

"Alright… I guess we can have you have registered by school tomorrow…"

* * *

"The air- no- the entire atmosphere of the school feels odd.."

Tohsaka muttered meekly as we take our first steps through the school gates- being a newcomer, many eyes were trained towards me, and I would guess one of the more noticeable women in this place.

If I had any time, I would remember back to my first day at Gekkoukan and the triads of misunderstandings and rumors that Yukari was put through when I went together with her.

Alas, simply seeing Rin's sweat drop from her forehead casts away all of these emotions, with only worry as a substitute for all of them.

"Someone already set up a boundary field here. And a terrible one at that- it's not even completed."

"Feels like the Dark Hour."

The foreboding aura of the entire premises felt as if trying to suck all my stamina away- a heavy, sluggish feeling, one that I was most familiar with within the halls of Tartarus.

"Dark Hour?"

She turned to my direction, genuinely curious about this new information. I don't want to indulge her with anything in regards to my life- don't want to run the risk of a paradox.

"Don't worry about it."

Her face was somewhere between a pout and a frown, I'm sorry Tohsaka, but it's for the whole good of the universe, and everything, yada yada.

"Fine, but we have to take care of that boundary field somehow."

She once again cupped her chin within her palms, folding her arms.

"Let's search for it after class."

"Why don't I do it?"

I wanted to try to make the experience more convenient to the both of us, but was immediately rejected by the Twin-tailed woman.

"You're not a magus- you won't be able to see the markings, even if you tried searching for it, it would ultimately yield nothing."

"I see."

My vision felt further and further away as the two of us went our separate ways. Now, my true problem finally rises from the depth of the thoughts-

Boredom.

Time to go find something to waste time on.

* * *

"Classes have already ended. Shall we go, Yuki-san?"

The whole scenery was dyed in vibrant orange by the time the school bells rang the final time for today. Tohsaka-san had just come out of their final subject, finding me just inches away from the door.

"Ladies first."

Sweeping my hands in an arc, I point towards the pathway to the rooftop to start our search.

"Let's just hurry it up."

To which she simply turned her head to side as a reply for my actions, never letting me be able to see her face during the entire walk.

Soon enough, we were able to reach the rooftop of the school, which was fortunate, for it seems my magical partner was able to spy something out of sight for folks like me.

"This is bad.. I'm not skillful enough to handle this mark."

There were no indications, nor even slight difference from the particular part of roof that Rin was staring at compared to the others. I didn't completely believe before, but the sight for these traps truly were magus-exclusive.

"Can't you do anything?"

I don't know why, but all of a sudden I feel like a sort of deadly premonition just seconds away from happening, compelling my anxiety to rise. I place my hand atop the holster clinging to my slacks, only to remember once more that I never had the Evoker with me.

"The only thing I can do is temporarily nullify the field- something can be immediately corrected once the magus responsible would be able to fix it by just replenishing its mana. I guess it's better than nothing."

Rin raises her arm to try and neutralize the boundary field, letting me see the sigil for myself as it glows furiously with the magus' tinkering. Before she was able to properly start the incantation, a voice howls loudly, taking both of our attention.

"…You're going to erase it? What a shame."

The masculine voice came only meters away from our location, blurring my vision from intense speed as I discover the man who might be related to the creation of the spell.

A figure draped in deep blue hues stood before us, its grin as terrible as a vicious, feral dog. His casual attitude would have had been convincing, if not for the terrible killing intent that practically oozed out of every pore within his skin.

I knew this was going to be trouble.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey, hey, Phearo here! To be honest, even after the third draft of many parts of this chapter, it feels a little too rushed for me, so probably next time I upload the chapter (which would hopefully be next week), I would fix up most of the grammar here and fill it up with alot more content. **

**Probably.**

**Most definitely.**

**Surely?**

**Yeah, let's go with that.**


	3. Fate 3

"Hold it."

Rin stepped forward, now standing beside me as she faces the feral man. The cold wind blew calmly throughout the rooftop, lifting her hair ever so slightly to dance with the breeze.

"Were you the one responsible for this?"

Frowning, she asked the question- to which the man simply grinned in amusement, as if hearing an inside joke that only he knows about.

"No, no. Such petty tricks are the magi's job. A warrior such as I only serve to fight."

His attitude remained ever the same, with his tone of voice filled with nigh amusement. Truly, his barks are as competent as a dog's.

"It's not very wise of you to dawdle about without your servant, girl. Could it be that he's an assassin, hiding, waiting for the right time to strike?"

At this distance, I can already see Tohsaka's irritation for the man grew from non-existent to incredibly-so the moment he said the word "girl".

Still, "without your servant"?

I'm right here. Does he not notice me? I can feel his aura clear as day, however. As if the man standing before me was an omnipotent god- well, technically, he's probably near that level since he should be a man straight out of a legend.

The raven-haired beauty beside me crossed her arms to ask another question- skillfully masking her irritation towards the man, as if a sort of professional doing her job.

"So, are you a Servant?"

Her stare was sharper than any dagger I had ever encounter- alas, it was still barely enough to incite a reaction of fear from the man, only serving to fuel his ever feral nature.

"I suppose-"

He grinned a smile that could almost split his face, and within a split of a second, the open palms of his suddenly grasped a long, red spear, its point directed towards the sky.

"- you'll find out when I kill you."

"Tohsaka!"

I jumped in at the last moment, tackling Rin away from the thrust of the spear the man 'kindly' gave us. A groan of agony came from her as we crashed onto the roof without a shred of elegance, though I hope she wouldn't hold it against me.

"Nice reflexes, boy."

The spear whipped back, cutting the air as the man returned it to its previous position. The attack happened so instantaneously- giving me only a few seconds to save Rin from the earlier dilemma.

There's no doubt about it. His weapon of choice..

and his incredible agility..

He could only be…

"Lancer."

There was a shock briefly appearing Lancer's face- only to be replaced again with a smirk. It might've been a nice surprise for him that I was able to find out his class quickly. Maybe he'd assumed me as a simple errand boy of the Tohsaka family?

"Oh? So there's no need for me to introduce myself, then."

Wait a second, if he thinks I don't have a proper role in this war- or if I'm not part of the war to begin with-

What did Rin say?

"No witnesses are allowed in the Holy Grail War."

Cra-

"Too bad you have to die."

The feral Lancer launched his spear with a thrust once more, aiming precisely for my heart.

However,

_**Crack!**_

A sound of glass shattering flared before the tip of his weapon pierced my chest, the terrible, lighting-quick momentum of his attack skidding to a halt the moment the spear was able to touch me.

"..What!?"

It was now my turn to grin, having Lancer confused with the phenomena that he experienced firsthand.

With my time with SEES, I had to spend a lot of time training within the Dark Hour. Our funds, unfortunately, couldn't keep up with the amount of training we usually do, thus I decided that I would create a specific kind of Persona; A Persona whose sole purpose is defense- with high enough stats to let me wager wars on enemies with a measly sword at hand.

What happened was exactly the results of that goal accomplished.

Null-pierce.

I raise my hand to cover my face and positioned myself similar to Akihiko-senpai.

If I don't have any weapons with me, I'll just have to use my fists.

I was the only wall between the woman that lay groaning at the floor, and the fight-crazy warrior 'servant'.

"Ha ha ha! Interesting trick, boy!"

He bent his back, preparing to lunge at me again- this time, to make sure to enjoy himself in the fight.

It was as if he simply vanished, the gust of wind blowing fiercely as he reappears in front of me again, leaving me only a millisecond to try and parry his blinding attacks. Which resulted in failure, and most likely, death, if I wasn't so prepared.

...

He's just too fast; If I switch my persona now to activate Auto-Sukukaja, I won't be able to have time to revert back and defend against his attacks!

If only I can slow down his movement…

I have to isolate him and lessen his degree of freedom.

At the swing of his spear, I declined my instincts.

I welcomed the spear with open arms, completely depending on the Helel's abilities.

The spear once again stopped dead in its tracks- now destroying the man's rhythm, letting me swat away the weapon and rush to Tohsaka behind me, who was now clutching her back.

"Get to the hallway."

My words were as lifeless as ever as I threw Tohsaka towards the door, using myself as a shield once more to block the piercing attack that would've ended her life.

"You're not an ordinary magus, aren't you, boy?"

"I'm no magus."

"Then what do you suppose are you?"

I move backwards, still facing the man in blue. He must've gotten an inkling to what I'm going to do, so better make this quick.

"I dunno."

"Heh."

Before anything else happened, I shut the door to the school, leaving Lancer alone in the rooftop.

That can't be expected for long, however.

"Tohsaka, will you be able to help?"

"Maybe."

"Not good enough, go hide."

What am I supposed to do, now? We won't be able to escape from this man, and I can only hold him for so long- a man like him should have more than a few things up his sleeves.

Do I have anything I can use with me? Rifling through the belongings I have on hand, I feel a warm sensation touch my fingertips. Just having my hand near it makes it feel like a wave of rejuvenation resonates through my arm.

Ha. I see. I can use this.

I stopped moving just in the middle of the hallway, making sure that there are no windows in sight.

The blue blur sped towards me, stopping only meters away from me. The plain boredom that excruciated his facial features straight replaced the feral lust of fighting that it had donned earlier.

"What, you're not running?"

Another shattering of glass echoed through my head as I switched back and forth from Orpheus to Helel.

"Yes."

"Such a straightforward answer."

"I don't want to make this last any longer."

"Then, let's begin."

The killing intent I thought was lost suddenly flamed back into life, his spear turning practically into a hurricane of stabs and swings.

However,

I parry his attacks with the swipes of my hands- now following his actions one to one, my reflexes speeding up more than one could ever think possible.

"I didn't think this until now because of your constitution and aura…."

He spoke amidst the terrible exchange of blows, with his face now filled with extreme ecstasy.

"-but you're a servant yourself."

The blows from the spearman doubled in speed, slowly overpowering my own.

Speaking of which, the buff I cast upon myself is slowly losing its effectiveness, only a few more minutes until the power would completely subside, and it would just be the same situation as before. In that case, the whole battle would simply last forever. I have to get a hit in!

Just as I thought of that, he swung his spear, aiming to decapitate my head. I caught the spear in defense-

"Hmph."

-Which Lancer suddenly released from his grasp, appearing in front of me once more to deliver what could've become a fatal kick.

Too bad, it's my turn.

Before his heel reached my chest and blows me away, I took the chance and silently punched it using Helel's borrowed strength- reversing the arc of Lancer's leg, giving me the opening that led me to punch his face.

"…You!"

The temporary boost in speed within me dissipated, leaving me with Lancer, frozen in place, with only a wild look distorting the face earlier was so filled with 'joy'. He opened his mouth to speak further, but, was stopped, as if another thought came to mind.

"Tch. It seems that I don't have any more time to play with you."

He jumped back the furthest he could away from me, tilting his spear in an angle, standing in a posture unlike all his other.

"My master is a coward, so this shall be my last attack!"

Suddenly, the killing intent tripled in intensity- followed by the wild, red sickening glow emitted by his spear.

This is it.

This is his trump card.

I'm going to die.

The next moment, the spear flew at me- with its speed making it look like a red streak. The insane amount of speed could be barely registered in my head, letting me having no choice but to rely again with the defense of Persona.

"Urghk!"

The spear disregarded my defense, burying its point deep within my body, boring right through my heart.

"Haaahhh…"

Blood spewed about, dyeing my uniform with its crimson color.

Well, this is exactly why I prepared for this contingency.

"You didn't even try to move away from the attack. I overestimated you."

The strength of my legs leaves my body, collapsing under my own weight. Blood continues to spill out, now forming a considerable pool underneath me.

No matter, I'll be dead in a few seconds.

"Hmm~ I guess I'll have to look for your Master now, what a pain."

It was the last voice I heard before I died.

But it was also the first man I saw after reviving again, as the previous warm sensation now phased through my whole body, restoring every nook and cranny it touched to its most pristine condition.

"Keep your promise."

The warmth that lingered within my pockets now fully disappeared, the Plume of Dusk now having fulfilled its use and rendered empty.

The casual spearman almost dropped his spear as turn his head back to me.

"Your heart should be impaled. How did you survive?"

He gripped his spear tighter, his pride broken at my survival.

"I didn't."

I wipe the blood pouring down my mouth, dusting away at myself as I stand up, healthy as a fiddle, in front of him.

"What's your class?"

"I dunno."

He sighed in disappointment. No doubt thinking along the lines of "Just as expected."

There was another quick glance exchanged before us, nodding as we come to respect each other's wishes.

"Well- I have to be taking my leave. Ciao."

With that, Lancer left the scene. It's time to find Tohsaka, I suppose.

_**Wham!**_

Nevermind.

"You idiot!"

The woman that came out of one the closest classrooms shouted at me mercilessly, her face clearly in a state of frustration.

"What?"

"You almost died during that fight!"

"Correction: I did die."

I motion with my finger as I tell her.

"What!?"

"Don't worry about it."

The redness of her features were godly, as if it had been hot pressed by an iron. Needless to say, she was pretty angry.

"How can I?!"

I could only smile at her antics. I guess she's charming in her own way. It seems her mind was cleared from the frenzy as she realized her actions, and coughs to clear her throat. Was it because of my expression?

"A-anyways, how were you able to revive yourself?"

"Plume of Dusk."

I pull out the now empty rock from my pocket, showing it to her.

"I see, so this thing should be able to hold large amounts of magical energy."

"I'm not so sure about that."

'Magic' might not be the right term for it.

"You still have to be careful, Yuki-san. You're going to run out of these rocks eventually."

"I suppose."

"Now that our business is finished here, shall we go home then?"

"What about the boundary field?"

"I've done my best with it."

"I see."

No more words were exchanged between us as we make our way down out of the school building.

* * *

"Oh. Tohsaka-san. Good evening. Why are you here so late at night?"

A mop of red hair sought my partner. Us, being the only others present at the grounds, helped him notice our presence as we left the doors, and decided to greet us, at least, the one who he knew.

"Hmm? Emiya-kun? What are you doing here?"

Tohsaka casually dodged the young man's question, as if hardly noticing it.

So, Emiya is his name, is it? I'll make note of that. He wiped his hands on a handkerchief as he approached us.

"Just helped clean the archery club, I'll be going home now, see you."

The red haired man had walked out of the dojo-like building besides the main school building, only passing by us for a little talk and go back to his merry way.

"Do you two know each other?"

It didn't feel like there's hostility between the two, but there was definitely a wall of formality that I'd only ever seen with Tohsaka's acquaintances.

"No, not really."

Guess I was right.

As the two of us walked away from the school, little did we know that our night is barely the beginning.


	4. Fate 4

"..!"

My head rang wildly the moment I stepped outside the gates of our school.

Using a persona's abilities outside of the dark hour multiplies their costs, to the point that even simple support spells could cause terrible drain on my mind.

This 'drain' came about in a form of a mental knockback- a feeling my brain being split apart that intensified even more so with multiple uses. Training within Tartarus had help me be able to keep the pain in check, but with the onslaught of attacks I've received from Lancer, even if it did no physical damage, completely overloaded my capacity.

"Yuki!"

The woman grabbed a hold of my shoulders, providing support for the legs that gave out beneath me.

'_Grab a hold of yourself, Minato!'_

Power, even if little, was forced to return to my legs, slowly letting me regain my balance.

"I'm fine."

I grabbed one of school gate's bars. I really wasn't. With my status, there's no doubt I really would die if I were to fight another Servant- especially if they are on the same caliber as that blue-spandex wearing man.

What have I gotten myself into, again?

'_If only I had my evoker.'_

The ability to summon a persona physically to aid would greatly increase my fighting capabilities, but however, I can only do such a feat with my Evoker. The only way that I could obtain one before was to be a part of S.E.E.S, considering that I'm back to the past, I'm not even sure that the group exists yet.

Hmm, on second thought, I'm not too far away from the future. The Kirijo group must already have a prototype of an evoker ready for use at this time- how would I be able to get a hold of one, however?

"Tohsaka-san, do you think we can go to Tatsumi Port Island tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I need to take care of something."

"Unfortunately, no. Leaving Fuyuki City during the Holy Grail War will lead into disqualification."

"Too bad."

As disinterested as I sounded in reality, I was utterly disappointed inside.

'_I'm sorry Rin, but I don't think we're gonna survive this war, see you in heaven, I guess!'_

Pfft, Like I could tell her that.

The murky feeling of nausea came up once again, doubling its force on its re-entry. The feat was enough to quickly stagger my pace as I walk side by side with Tohsaka, causing her worry yet again.

"I'm fine, really, I just need to take a na-"

But, alas, before my last words could even be spoken, my mind shut down from fatigue.

* * *

_**Thunk!**_

The momentum from my staggering accompanied me to my visit of another realm- giving me a very _welcoming_ kiss from the invisible floor.

This thing feels as hard as metal. Seriously.

"…Ow."

In this state of awkward position and agony, I quickly notice one thing different about myself. The drain I've experienced in the real world seemingly vanished into non-existence. I've always thought that these other realms let your mind shape your body on its current state- either that assumption is false, or they had the generosity to filter out the pain I've received.

"Get up, kiddo."

A voice of man, different from what I've heard before, beckoned me to stand. Why should I though? I'm starting to like the flooring very **very **much.

"I'm already an adolescent."

Whatever. I dusted off the imaginary dirt off my pants as I straightened myself up to look at the direction of the voice.

"Do you think I care?"

My expectations of him being a simple silhouette was shattered the moment I spied a red coat fluttering about. Angling my head higher, I see a man of silver hair and dark skin, donned in a set of red and black clothing. He held an incredible frown that seemed permanently embedded in his face.

Yeah, he's in a bad mood.

"No, not really."

"Good."

He crossed his arms, sighing with pent-up annoyance. This may have been the first time we've met- but I'm sure the man has already been observing me before-hand.

"Do you think how much trouble you're causing?"

"None?"

"No, _a lot_, you moron."

He quipped at my reaction before going back to his stride.

"I've been watching you for a while, well, ever since you blocked my summoning."

He continued with his speech, saying his words as if it was simply a matter of fact.

Yet, what he said couldn't register in my brain.

'_What's this about 'blocking his summoning'?"_

I inwardly asked myself. He took notice of the curiosity I've held beneath my stoic features, however, and understood my thoughts where along those lines.

"That's right."

He says as if figuring out what I thought- he was mistaken, of course, but not far enough from the true answer that I would have to call him out on it.

Very well, let's see what he has to say- I **am** still unconscious; I have plenty of time to spare.

"You, Minato Arisato, are currently living under false pretense."

"You are not Rin Tohsaka's servant."

The air grew thicker to the man draped in red clothing. Conjuring mass amounts of energy, as if to release a strong current that rivaled the intensity of a Power Charge.

With a careless swipe, he brought his hand, thumb released from the fist that he clenched, and pointed to himself.

"_I __**am**_. However, I'm not entirely sure you can carry the burden of my role."

Energy amassed from his previous action suddenly expanded to every direction-

"Well, shall I give you a test run, Arisato-kun?"

-Enveloping the once dark void known as the sea of dreams into an endless landmass, filled with millions of swords dug within its surface. The whole sky was dyed with a pinkish-hue, daring to give the illusion of the sun setting.

It was as if I'd been transported into another world.

"How can you evaluate me if I fight you without my full power?"

I steel myself for battle against this man claiming to be my partner's **true **servant. With my spirtual body feeling invigorated within this.. 'world'.. I could probably last against his barrage until he grows tired of it.

"Hm, that is quite a problem."

I scratched my chin deep in thought, while he, however, had other ideas. He pulled a random sword out of its resting place, handling the grip loosely and letting it bounce upon his palm.

"You see, we have one thing in common."

"We're both, 'fakers', in a sense."

The sword he held so lazily collided against his knee, shattering it on impact.

"This reality marble, these swords, is proof of that for me."

"While yours, is this gun, isn't it?"

His empty hand became full once more, but now brandishing a silver, metallic form I've long to acquire during my participation in this war. The S.E.E.S Mark embossed upon its side brought me back once more to my stay at Gekkoukan's special coed dorm, though it's effect was hardly noticeable, with my stoic face remaining resilient as always to the whims of my mind.

"Too bad, this one can only exist in this plane; you won't be able to bring it back to Fuyuki City."

"However, there's no need for such trivialities, for those you summon already exists within you."

He takes the gun in his hand, mimicking the same arc that my arm travels whenever I summon my persona, and raises it up against his temple.

"Remember, if there's no trigger- you just have to make one."

Before he pulled the trigger, the gun vanished, only to look like it was only his hand that mimicked the shape of the gun all along.

"_Bang._"

The both his head and fingers recoiled from one another- pretending that a bullet was shot through his head with significant impact.

There was a brief moment of silence between us, letting all the information he gave me sink it and be engraved into my mind.

"You've never wanted to fight."

With his grandiose show, I remembered and stated his previous bluff.

"You're as perceptive as I've heard."

The scowl the man had for the whole meeting had now disappeared, only to be replaced by a confident smirk.

"I never knew your name."

Just as I said those words, my vision grew blurry and my balance unsteady- it was the world of the conscious pulling me back into its grasp.

"You can call me Archer."

"Any last advice?"

"Keep an eye on the red-headed boy, he's going to be important."

"Thanks."

"You'll need it."

I've heard him utter the last word softly, a sort of wish for me to remain in ignorance, and not recognize the gravity of the situation.

* * *

"This is irritating- what am I gonna do with him?"

I woke up to a tired voice, my blurry vision instantly recognizing the twin-tail that has only been my partner for a day or so. She pranced around my body, cupping her chins with her hands in thought.

"Good evening."

I break her reverie, shocking her for a moment- though she instantaneously recuperated and went back to her normal attitude.

"Hey, so you're finally awake?"

"I think so."

It was at this point that I had managed to get up from my previous position and straightened myself, pinching my cheek in an obvious way of checking if I'm still asleep.

It hurt.

Fully awake, yup, check.

"What were you doing, passing out like that? Don't you know how much trouble it would have caused me if you died?"

Eh. Sorry I didn't tell you, I guess.

I shrug. Time to change the subject.

"Do you know where this 'Emiya' lives?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Well, that's good, makes my job easier.

"Let's stalk him."

Her jaw dropped, with her arms waggle around lifeless at my statement.

Oh, I see why someone might not get too comfortable with that idea.

"I meant let's follow Emiya-san. I have a hunch."

It was then I corrected myself, having Rin finally understand what I _completely_ meant.

Though her reaction wasn't any more pleasant than her previous one- a sweat droops from her head, only supported by the palm of disdain outstretched all over her face.

"Y-you seriously have a way with words."

Let's just get going, shall we?

* * *

"How do you know where he lives, anyway?"

Standing besides the corner of what seems to be Emiya's Japanese-oriented house, I turn my head to face Tohsaka- to find the same professional coolness she displayed at our encounter with Lancer. It didn't look like she was bothered by it all.

"An acquaintance of mine helps him out a lot."

'An acquaintance'? Guess it's one of her female friends.

No- nevermind, she has to be closer to her. I don't imagine her as the type.

"Ok~ay."

I brush off the little detail I picked up however, and filed it nicely within the recesses of my memory, as I turn back around to take the final steps to the old-fashioned house.

"It's incredibly creepy how you can speak so differently without your face changing even an inch."

The stoic nature of my features burdened Tohsaka, apparently- whether it be an annoyance that I'm inhibiting her from obtaining less information than what she would normally attain, or she's just genuinely disturbed by the fact that my face hardly changed- even after the rollercoaster of events that happened, she herself, didn't let my effect on her mentality appear on her attitude is still an action deserving of praise, yet, it looked as if I've done it so effortlessly, and thinking so would lead you to be correct.

"It's a gift."

I gave her my opinion: it definitely is one, considering the current circumstances.

"More like a curse."

"Maybe."

Making sure to not let anyone know of our presence, Tohsaka and I, with a little boost from one of her wind gems, discretely took position atop the walls.

All we can do now is wait… and hope Archer was right.

I dig within my jacket, fishing for a device that I had made never leave my person: A pair of earphones, a clip on, in fact, with each of its ends big enough to partially cover the whole ear. The metal plug fitted into the mp3 player strapped to my neck with a satisfying click, and I started to play my whole musical collection in a random order.

"Hmm? What do you have there, Yuki-san?"

Rin took notice of the technology I had in my hands, though most likely wanted to start a conversation to deprive herself of boredom-

"..Earphones?"

-Though I still can't believe why she took the route of such a stupid topic.

"Eh?"

She cocked her head, seemingly innocent to the term, like it was a sort of alien word that never existed within her vocabulary.

You can't be serious.

"It lets you listen to music, Tohsaka-san."

This was, by then, that the playlist started- playing the first lines of "_Soul Phrase"_ meekly as it vibrates within my hand.

"O-Ofcourse, I was just testing you!"

No, you were not. I'm not even gonna bother asking you about it.

"Ok~ay, Tohsaka-san, whatever you say."

….

"Just call me Rin."

She muttered softly, her voice almost drowning by the gentle songs of the flowing, chilly, wind of the night.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The conversation ended as quickly as it manifested, leaving us to once again, deal with our own devices. I merely clipped the headset into place, letting the song hit its final minute as I take in the view of a unsteady floor- the horizon blocked by the mass of Japanese houses varying in shape and size.

The moon hardly cared, however, as it towered over all of them, alongside its star companions.

Even if it was for but a fraction of a moment, it felt like the world has stopped, everything was at peace.

Yet, the thunderous rumbling of the ground breaks such an illusion.

This was no mere earthquake- the ground shook in steady intervals, growing both in its volume and intensity within each step. Rin, while keeping façade, casted a sweeping glance, trying desperately to find the perpetrator of the sound. There was no doubt in my mind that she not only relied on her auditory and visual abilities in her search- for a magus must have more ways to supplement the accuracy of their senses.

Wait.._'Step'?_

Right, that's what seemed so familiar. The vibrating tremors indulged in intervals quite seemingly out of place for a natural disaster- it was a sensation akin to a footsteps, glorified.

Then it can only mean one thing: that the source of such tremors comes from a living being- one could say, a _**monster**_.

"Makato-kun, look."

The raven-haired magus could only point her finger towards the lead-skinned **beast** that stood taller than even the houses that confined it. It was a being that looked akin to a human, yet no amount of deceit will ever convince once that it is. Its form was hulking, with every part of his body looked as if straining from his own strength and size- as if every muscle tensed within him.. or should I say, _it._

But what the worst part was,

_**It was heading right for us.**_

Though in more technical terms, this monstrous beast steadily walked towards Shirou Emiya's household.

Without hesitation, I jump off the slanted rooftop of the plot eastern oriented walls, and fast-walked in a direction to intercept the demon.

"What-Why-Hey- Gah! Wait for me!"

My movements were absolutely non-chalant, and before the magus could properly grab a hold of her bearings, I was halfway to meet the colossal monster.

"Hello, Tohsaka-san."

A regal voice, albeit young and still bubbly, talked to my companion. It had come from the shoulder of the intimidating being- a unusual girl, one who had albino hair and sported a winter fashion. She flashed a smile filled with devilish intent, one both coldly professional and demeaning.

"Hmm, I've never seen onii-chan before, are you a friend of Rin's?"

She titled her head as she noticed me, the new contender. But her actions betrayed her thoughts, from how she acts, it could very well be that she has no intention of perceiving as anything greater than an ant.

My suspicions hold through as she smashed her fist into her open palm, clasping it.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter."

"▄███████"

Not even a blink of an eye could follow through the next event- as a big, dark blur covered my vision, amassing with it wind that wouldn't be so out of place plowing through the streets in a raging typhoon.

Still, it was hardly as fast as Lancer. That I knew with complete certainty.

"Watch o-"

"_Too late for that, Tohsaka-san."_

Before Rin could ever hope to finish her sentence, the blur has stopped, letting it form a shape of ridiculously large stone sword, stuck immobile on the side of my face.

"That certainly could've cleaved a servant easily in half."

I praise the white-haired child, whom I assume to be the manipulator of this being's actions.. The look on her face as I steered my eyes toward her told me she didn't expect such a thing to happen, I can't blame her after all, I mean, how could a scrawny brat such as I stand unscathed against an attack of that magnitude?

Hmm, to call the monstrosity "being" seem to be good enough, but I guess I should pay formalities mind once again.

"This… 'man'-"

I point my finger at the straining lead face of the terror,

"Is… 'Berserker', you say?"

"T-That's, right, onii-chan."

The commander of Berserker now stood on the side of road rather than staying on her Servant's shoulder. It was too unstable for her to stand on any longer- for the beast had moved in speeds that could launch that frail little body miles away.

Expectedly, the little child had buried her previous perplexity, opting instead to focus on the question at hand. No sane person would ever trust a young one to do battle, after all. There's bound to be catch beneath that exterior. Should I try finding out if she were one of those loli archetypes in anime?

"You shouldn't call people younger than you 'onii-chan', sempai."

I bluffed- it was the easiest way to find the truth, after all.

Her eyes shrank from my proclamation. The reaction only happened quickly, but with that, I had found out her secret.

I smirked ever so slightly- a simple, gentle bend of my lips.

"I guess I can keep it a secret."

At the side, my magical partner couldn't fathom the conversation we were having.

"It doesn't matter if you keep it a secret, onii-chan, Berserker is going to kill you anyways."

The mindless demon resumed his barrage from his previous interrupted attack. Even though each hit is rendered powerless the moment it touches my body, the slew of slashes and strikes kept on continuing and continuing.

"You may feel safe from within the grasp of your spell but soon Berserker will never stop until he had obliterated your defense!"

It seems that the girl has held her servant in nigh high regard. Sadly, this 'defense' of mine is no spell, but rather, a latent ability I had borrowed.

-Though with the strength put behind every collision of the sword with my body, there is no doubt that my mind will not be able to stay sane once the _recoil_ kicks in.

"_So, there's no other way than to win and activate 'that'."_

I close my eyes in preparation, drowning all my attention, letting it seep within my subsconcious.

Time seemed to stop all together.

"_**If there's no trigger, make one."**_

Remember.

Remember the cold hard steel pressed upon your temple.

Remember the sensation of power, the sensation of endless possibilities, converging into a singular point..

Remember the image of fragments, the gods that came within it, and the chaos that was unleashed seconds thereafter.

RememberRememberRememberRememberRemember-

"Haaaaaahhh-"

Sweat dripped from my forehead- the sensation I easily took for granted now swelled up within me once more, yet, the power swirling in turmoil.. It's as if they've become stronger. The pull I felt sapping away at my consciousness were present at full force, but I couldn't stop.

It just felt_ too good._

I can't help but to smile once more- but not a grin of assurance, no, it was closer to the grin of a maniac drunk on power, a king corrupted by his greed, maybe even worse-

-The smile of a total psychopath.

I opened my eyes once more, though blurry and disoriented, I spied a hovering light shining in front of me. My vision cleared, its details came to surface; a tarot card, one with similar ornaments such as those present in the deck of Igor's in the velvet room, was rotating slowly within the air, awaited to be grabbed by its master.

_**Crackle!**_

The 'deck' has now reshuffled now that the card was broken by my fist, and the intense energy that boiled within me slowly overtook my body, getting hotter and hotter until its steam oozed out of my body. The beast, even without its regard for its life, was called back by the little mistress at the sudden surprise.

"Thor."

The steam that erupted coiled itself in front of me, now forming itself into a being of incredibly divinity that blocked my view of the enemy.

It was then that a new song started playing on my mp3.

_** -Feelin' all pressured by the peers and the media-**_

"A summon!?"

"God Hand."

The thunder god of the norse mythology slammed his fist forefront at the opposing servant, though failed to harm to beast significantly with its attack, for it was parried by Berserker's frenzied strike.

"Do you think such a simple attack can affect Berserker like that, onii-chan? He is Heracles, the great hero of the greek mythology!

"_So, strike attacks aren't that effective. Let's try something more electrifying."_

_** -Gettin' jiggy with confined place I'm tellin' ya-**_

"Ziodyne!"

It was then, that the mighty thunder god raised his hammer up to the high heavens, and called forth upon the clouds to bring lighting to strike down on his foe. Its sparks were tremendous, radiating intense heat even as far away as I stood. The concentrated stroke of electricity rained on the monstrosity, boiling, burning its skin and muscles until vapor only remained.

Still, the monster stood, even though it looked as if its outer layer has been peeled apart, it stood like no one of the damage that had been inflicted to him were truly more than scratches.

"You've managed to kill Berserker once, but he still has 11 more lives- and now he is immune to the spell that your summon casted on him!"

"_What a cheat, immunity after getting hit?"_

Heh, even so, I can still work with that.

_**-Anywhere you be from New York to Siberia-**_

"Laksmi!"

The figure of Thor broke, its fragments splitting, molding together once more, until it turned into a form of a woman.

"Bufudyne!"

At my command, a large block of ice imprisoned half of Berserker's body, letting only his lead arms to waddle about, as it, too, slowly loses the temperature that kept it agile, and freeze itself in place.

"▄▄▄████-"

But, Berserker was no ordinary beast, opting instead to break out of its cold prison, shattering the ice that bounded him into pieces.

The albino girl seem pleased at her Servant's will, after all, none could deny his strength.

"_Oh well, that was expected, anyways."_

_** -Gonna feel your own beat and shake your derrière- **_

The beast, after breaking the ice, now prompted himself to lunge himself towards me- and not even a minute, he had managed to appear in front of me, grasping almost my entire body within his palm.

"Gugk!"

"_This doesn't quality in any of the attack genres; I'm going to get killed if I let this continue."_

"I-Ice Break! Bufudyne!"

I yell against the stress and pain my lungs are being put through, letting Laksmi do two spells consecutively. It wasn't a technique I'd ever use in any fight, but there's always a first time, isn't there?

_** -Im'a put it down- **_

"Impossible!"

The little maiden cried. I broke the rule she knew all too well. The previous spell that should've yielded no results froze Berserker's body once again, slowly and surely destroying his tendons with the effects of frostbite. However now, icicles that merely formed through its body now pierced through it, coating the fine, sharp edges of the frozen fangs with a deep, crimson red.

_** -Grabbin' this crown-**_

Yet, it _still_ didn't stop the monster, opting to throw the one that inflicted it pain away from it instead.

That would be me.

My body that the crazed Servant held on so tightly was now sent flying through the sky faster than the speed of a baseball thrown by a major league player. Comparatively, I'm probably at the speed of Mitsuru's motorcycle in full throttle.

Which would probably be around 190 kilometers an hour. If not faster.

_** -Lay your dollars on the ground-**_

"Makoto!"

The worried shout of Tohsaka erupted far away from my reach, as I had been thrown directly into a normal Japanese house, only to go through it, and through another one as well, before implanting within the concrete wall that made the border of the town's territory.

Each part of my body was burdened with great pain, for even if I had the ability to change my persona into one that could dull such events as it has slipped into the strike genre, I wasn't able to equip such persona until _after_ I'd have gone past the first wall.

There was a good thing that came out of it, all things considered. I looked at the newly acquired object I had within my hands.

_** -Gonna double up now-**_

It was only but a replica, but a good one nonetheless. I was able to hoist the short sword from its mantle out of a unattended fireplace, I'll return the object later, as I nudge my head slightly upwards and see the beast following in my wake.

_** -Six to five to four to three two-**_

The monstrous servant charged its way through the holes made by my previous flight; suffice to say that the walls were completely torn apart as he goes through all of them with reckless abandon.

"_That thing's worse than a wrecking ball…"_

It had only been a moment until Berserker had finally reached me, raising his sword high up in the air with the intention to utterly obliterate me.

_** -One more time heavy punch line about to bruise!-**_

**Wham!**

The stone sword collided against the meager body of the replica katana that I wielded. I knew that it couldn't handle the brunt of the insane being's force, and so I curved the katana away from its weight, shifting the blade to have the stone sword slide away from it.

The strike however, rattled my very bones in its intensity. Almost to the point of having my hands crack under the pressure. The legs that held me straight crouched to give me more support, as it even had a hard time doing what usually had to do.

It's no mistake that the earlier throw led me nearly incapacitated.

"Hah!"

A terrible sensation traveled through my palms as the katana slashed upon the lead skin of Berserker, only to feel an incredible metallic "ping" as it collided on its surface.

"_Seriously? It's a strong as metal?"_

That just means I'll have to put more power in my attacks.

Cards in my head reshuffled once more, now having the thunder god back into the forefront of my deck.

'_1h Sword Master', 'Apt Pupil'_

These were skills I've taught the persona I now wielded, and with the increase in my power, I struck again at the crazed Berserker-

"▄▄██-"

-Wounding his chest, his blood spurting everywhere from his damaged arteries.

This wasn't the time to let up on the offensive, I swung my blade at his torso some more, expanding the wound he had acquired from the beginning.

Berserker himself wasn't standing still doing nothing, as he delivers his own sets of outrageously powerful blows, all of which I've had to either dodge or parry to _survive. _I couldn't take another hit.

It was then that enemy servant released another strike; using his fist to attack me rather than his sword, catching me off guard, giving me no choice but to block his attack with the replica.

The reverberation of the attack took everything out of me, breaking the blade in half and leaving me unable to even stand. I would have to use other attacks that didn't rely on my physical status, leaving me with only two choices.

I changed my persona once again, from the Norse god of thunder now to his father, Odin.

The tarot card floated in front of me once again, waiting for my signal, waiting for it to be crushed, so that it can release its strength upon the _thing_ that opposes me.

And so, I grant its request.

"Thunder… Reig-"

The terrifying sight had no intentions in letting me finish my chant at all, bringing its stone sword down for the last time, the monster would make sure of that.

Yet the certainty of my death prove to elude it once again, as before the sword could even start its arc, a blur of red and brown had tackled me to the side, away from the crater Berserker was going to create the instant its weapon would touch the ground.

"I..I've made it in time.."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey, hey, it's Phearo! This thing is practically the longest chapter I've ever written for any story.. ever. ...That doesn't say much though, compared to the utter lengths of chapters I found by other people- seriously, how they crank up that much detail in a regular basis? That's just amazing. I hope you'll like this chapter, Minato here has his powers back, but his still unprepared as he doesn't have a full set of personas, and didn't have an opportunity to change them yet.**


	5. END OF FATE

"Thank goodness, I made it in time!"

The mop of red panted heavily as he gave way for me to stand.

Here I was wondering why no one was disturb by the terrible amount of quakes and property damage that the battle I had against berserker caused. Turns out, at least one guy woke up.

One guy who was too much of a Samaritan, of all things. The sight of a terrible lead-skinned humanoid monster overshadowing normal houses with his size rampaging at your vicinity would have been a good cause to have several alarm bells and personal preservation instincts to kick in and give a person a proper incentive on the getting out of that _thing's_ reach as far as possible.

"..Er.." The young man, whom I had identified as the very same person who we were supposed to be protecting from the onslaught of the beast, Shirou Emiya, only scratched the back of his head sheepishly, still panting heavily from the strenuous activity he had done just a moment ago.

I must've been glaring daggers at him to get that kind of reply.

"You're an idiot." I muttered.

He deserved it.

"▄▄██-"

The short moment of distraction was enough for the Titanic Berserker to near us once more, swinging his old battered stone axe horizontally, hoping to cleave the two of us in one attack.

I was prepared this time to block his attack once more, even if I had only my empty fists as my weapon. It wasn't the first time this day that I had to resort to them, and so without hesitation, I stepped forward, and hid the panting redheaded behind my back, raising my arms in defense against Berserker's strike.

Yet, there was a small tug, nothing even worth mentioning, that pulled me from behind.

"Hu-"

The miniscule force tripled in strength, pulling me away from the devastating attack that was about to collide against my frail flesh, denying it the chance to do so. It was the fault of a certain redhead, using his slightly rejuvenated stamina to exchange positions with- thinking _foolishly _about my safety.

It was quite unfortunate.

For the beast's barbaric sword spared none in its quest of staving its bloodthirst.

The sword travelled in a horizontal arc, and in flurry of wind, decimated the poor redhead's stomach. Grotesque event as it were, it only happened for a mere second, with the next having said parts of the organ and its accompanying muscles splattered about, which had been hit with enough force to turn into a grounded up mush, a form whose taken an appearance not unlike mud. The young boy that withstood the attack could only stare below him, observing with shock and fear the hole that replaced the front part of his torso. It bled terribly, draining the blood out of the redhead until only mere moments milliseconds later he knelt from where he stood, the sparkle of life in his eyes dulling as blood rides upwards his throat and rolls slowly out his mouth.

"Gur..ahh.."

"E-miya-san!"

My twin tailed 'master' had finally caught up with the apex of the conflict, only to behold another gruesome sight. Her shout did none to distract the oppressive air lingering in the atmosphere, and her stifled shouts afterwards as she realized the gravity of the situation proved that she had sensed it too.

"…_.. I still can save him."_

I braced the boy's body with my arms, planting his back on a nearby wall to let him rest. Hopefully, he still won't become unconscious. Berserker had no signs of any exhaustion- even the previous wounds that I had dealt him slowly healed themselves to tip top condition.

So, I'm fighting pretty much a recolor of The Incredible Hulk, just with wild flowing mane and a terrible ginormous sword.

_**Absolutely perfect.**_

I had held my disdain within me, trying to at least look outwardly calm despite what had occurred to the man that had tried to "save my life" and failed miserably. Fighting comes first- no, _**surviving**_ comes first.

However, I was the only one who had the drive to continue the fight, for even the albino trench coat wearing child was stunned at the idiotic redhead's brash actions, letting a hint of surprise leak through her playful mask, before almost instantaneously going back to her former attitude, though now much deprived of aggressive hunger.

"How boring."

That was her only quip at the scene that unfolded before her, waving her Servant near her to sweep her up to its shoulders and leave the scene. Well, I suppose she had another thing to say, as she had Berserker stop for a while, letting her striking crimson eyes lay on me.

"Killing Berserker **three times**, you're quite impressive, Caster. Be sure not to die until we fight again."

_Such a creepy girl._

Maybe even worse than that artist Lolita that Junpei was so fond of. That gal had a headband that gave the illusion of a sword that stabbed her in the cranium.

Eh, no wait, scratch that, that lolita's hat was actually kind of awesome.

Back to matters at hand.

"Caster?"

Tohsaka questioned the little Albino lady's remark of me. She did call me that, didn't she?

"Now's not the time."

I stride towards the barely-alive body of the redheaded boy, before kneeling beside him and raising my palm just above his stomach.

"…Is he dead…?"

The raven-haired magus felt her knees weaken at the grotesque sight, with a sense of responsibility slowly inching within her heart.

"No. Almost."

At my words, I can see Tohsaka's features tense with great concentration. She must've been racking her mind on how to save the young boy from his inescapable demise.

Though, just as she was in the middle of her recollection I can feel power surging through me once more- an after-effect of another of Helel's abilities: Victory Cry. The effect of the ability depends on the conditions of victory; the greater the absolution of it was, the more the ability grows, essentially.

Since my win had only just been a technicality, achieved from the opponent only losing interest and yielding due to her boredom of the situation, my body unfortunately only regained little strength and stamina.

Still, 'little' might be an understatement; for the amount I've gained was enough for the spell I'm planning to use.

'_I've been using you so many times this day, Helel, I wonder why you're not my favorite persona.'_

Before I was able to summon Helel's energy once more, however, my eyes notices a glimpse of a red gem Rin had fetched from within her skirt.

"A simple healing won't have enough power to stop his death; This gem has enough powe-"

Raising my other, unoccupied hand towards her direction, I interrupted her explanation. That jewel, whatever it may be, looked as if it was more important than most belongings she had under her possession, maybe a memento from someone important to the magus?

"No need."

In any case, it would be better to not let her waste such sentimental item. I let my power flow into my hand, causing it to glow a vibrant green hue. I've summoned the persona Helel into my being, hopefully for the last time for tonight.

If the angel's power was only but a simple 'healing', the gates of Tartarus should have been filled with the S.E.E.S' worn and bloodied corpses. The fact that we had been able to replenish our physical wellbeing from the complete obliteration of the floor guardians that hindered our way every time we climb the dreadful tower, to near perfection that none had even suspected of us becoming involved in a simple quarrel should prove enough of its effectiveness.

"Salvation."

The green light covering my hand slowly washed over the redheaded teen's body, restoring minor scratches to perfection, recreating ruptured organs, and stitching arteries and veins together once more as it travels up the boy's body. However, the spell wasn't perfect by any mean- terrible injuries only healed into manageable bruises, and the recreated organs were still weak compared to the previous set Emiya had.

Good thing that won't be a problem, I can just give another dosage of Helel's healing powers once I've regained enough stamina. For now, he's alive and well, but thoroughly beaten up.

"How-"

"Let's bring him into his house."

Picking his unconscious body from the floor, me and my partner took off in the direction of Shirou's house. As we walk, the small albino resurfaces to my thoughts, letting me dwell on her actions.

'_She's just a kid, after all.'_

Not even age could change that.

* * *

"A… Magus?"

"That's right."

It had only been a couple of minutes ever since the redhead, Shirou Emiya, awoken from his slumber within the halls of his Japanese-oriented house. By that time, Rin had thought it to be a good idea to let the teen catch up with what was happening around him, as his appearance during a servant battle would change his priority within the current Holy Grail War, and would most likely endanger his life for the rest of the event.

The surprising fact was that Shirou Emiya didn't take the revelation as anything short of a normal Tuesday. An action the raven colored twin-tail girl caught onto immediately.

"Why aren't you surprised?"

She asked as I forego my previous standing position and sit on her side of the table. I could feel the atmosphere tense around Tohsaka- it must be second nature to her to be suspicious. It was a good habit, I suppose, but it's essentially the early stages of paranoia.

"..Er.. Well.. How can I say this.. I'm a magic user."

Scratching the back of his neck, the mop of red hair nervously revealed his well-kept secret. Well, anyone would tremble if under that gaze, so I understand.

"Is there a difference?"

I suddenly contributed to the topic, asking the definition of the term that the redhead brought up. If people who practice magic were Magi, shouldn't he be called as one? His wording was too precise to insinuate any differently. My partner seemed understanding of the term, instinctively dropping a sweat at the mention of it. Ignoring Rin's reaction, Shirou answered.

"Well, Magi would be people that continuously seek greater knowledge through the use of magic-"

The redhead glanced above him, looking as if trying to remember the words he had heard from a long time ago.

"- but, people like myself that only use a slight amount of magic as a means to an end are called magic users. Other than that we're the same as normal folk."

After the end of his explanation, the twin tailed magus finally released a sigh that she had been holding. She clearly didn't look impressed or happy with the revealed information, rather, with her half opened unfocused eyes staring at the Emiya teen, she muttered her words of disappointment. Being quickly suspicious of everything and everyone also had a tendency of playing up whatever expectations you may have, after all.

"Here I thought that you were actually going to be competent."

But, as if something struck her at the backside on the head, she blinked in revelation, cupping her chin in deep thought.

"No… wait, could it work?"

Out of a number of non-recognizable mumbling from the woman I caught that single phrase, a plan, or an idea to be more specific, was forming in her head.

"I take back what I said earlier, we have some use for you."

Tohsaka looked at Emiya once more, eyes focused sternly at the boy's face, showing a determined gaze.

"We're going to make you the last Master in the Holy Grail War."

Jolly. What a _brilliant_ idea.

* * *

It was dark, messy, and reeked of oil. It wasn't to be expected though, as most repair shops inevitably come to sport such an appearance- and the building wasn't too far off such term. The black and red duo had made the magic user's workshop the next destination after their little conversation, with me, of course, trailing along them as they get inside the building.

"This is your workshop?"

Rin quipped as she scrunched up both her nose and eyes, taking in the scene. There were a few pieces of pipes, wiring and a whole base of a stove scattered about a blue cloth spread on the floor. Emiya must've been working on this recently, just before he came to save me.

"Yeah. That's probably what it would be called."

The redhead then proceeded to clean what he repairing, casting it aside for next time. While he had done so, I found a good place on the wall to rest my back, opting to continue observing from there on.

"Hmm."

The observant gaze of Tohsaka homed in a slab draped in cloth, raising a brow at its existence.

"What's this for, Emiya-kun?" Approaching the covered slab, the magus grew wearier as she nears it. Not in the sense of impending doom, just a curiosity on what the object's use is for.

Emiya simply hefted his shoulders in innocence.

What would a slab of anything do, anyways? Maybe it's something related to magecraft? Magi should have affinity for these things, even if only a little bit. Things were similar to Yamagishi and her scanning ability, things of similar origins just _**resonated**_ with one another.

Ah whatever, I got better things to do than to speculate.

"What do you suspect it is?"

I ask her, finally biting into curiosity.

"It's very slight, but I'm detecting a presence of prana emanating from it; could be a form of formalcraft.." She explained, getting lost in the analysis of her reaction.

Formalcraft, right, of course, what else could it be?

I have no idea what Formalcraft is.

That'll be another question for another day.

"It could also be runes.."

Tohsaka continued her previous explanation, this time putting another term into the spotlight of possibilities.

Runes it is, then. At least I have a slight idea with that one.

The raven-haired magus planted a palm atop the draped clothing, pulling it away to reveal the hidden slab. As she had done so, the details of such slab came to surface- the rings of inscriptions, _**runes**_, as she earlier guessed, was written in the middle of the slab, arranged in a manner that she was quite familiar with.

"This is a summoning circle."

She almost stood agape, but was able to catch her surprised expression in exchange for a glare of anger at the young man that owned said workshop.

"So, you had some relation with the Grail, after all."

"What..?"

The raven-haired magus' suspicion came back two fold, likely questioning the kindness we had given to the not-so-average teen. Emiya noticed the hostility probing into him this time around, and sweatdropped.

'_I really don't want to see any misunderstandings when I'm around.'_

Guess I'll help him out, for once.

"Tohsaka-san, it's not his work."

"Who else could've made this, then?"

I shrugged at her question, how should I know?

"I don't know either?"

The questionable reply came from Emiya, who really didn't know where the situation was going. The new piece of information only served Tohsaka to scrunch up her brows even more so, however.

"Why would he keep it- Oh- just, nevermind, this is convenient for us."

Her previous suspicion was laid to rest, albeit only for the time being. I myself removed my back from resting at the wall, closing in on the duo as we start the summoning ceremony.

"You'll just have to recite an incantation for it to activate…."

* * *

As the incantation the redhead had recited finished, the runes written on the slab began to glow, glow so strongly that a pillar of light emerged from within the circle's confines, blinding everyone with its brightness.

It was then, that my senses flared from an intense surge of hostility that came in its source.

'_No good!'_

In the quickest speed I could muster, I appeared in front my partner, ready to intercept any threatening blows to her person. Luckily, my equipped persona currently has the most resistances out of my party, giving me the much appreciated extra efficiency.

Blue blur entered my vision, almost catching me off guard.

_**Swoosh!**_

A heavy slice of wind was brought down upon me, leaving me only seconds to guard the attack.

It was enough time.

"Settle Down!"

I growled, as monotonous as I've always spoken, at the perpetrator of the attack.

It was a woman of short stature, with her golden locks tied up into a bun, and adorned with a set of glistening cobalt armor atop a blue dress. If she had not done anything to provoke me, I would have spent a little more time admiring her beauty and elegance, of which she had in spades. Such a shame she sported such a cold face.

Inspecting the weapon that she had used to strike me and Tohsaka with, I found that I was unable to see it, only feeling a fluctuation of wind and the notable hardness of steel that the gust protected. No doubt about it, the weapon that I had anchored her in place with was a sword.

Now, let's cross reference that with the information on servants…

"..Saber."

Even as I held her blade in my hands, my resistance does not accommodate the pressure once the blade was within my palm. The sheer force that I had to restrain was incredible, fortunately my face was able to stay loyal to my control, keeping the strain hidden.

"Who are you?"

She growled back at me, and in another moment I saw her body tense, and arched her sword upwards with much stronger force than she had struck me with. The power of her swing made me lose the grip on her sword, releasing the invisible blade, which she immediately took advantage of and positioned her blade in a horizontal angle to continue her barrage, just before Emiya cutted in.

"Saber! Stop!"

His voice struck her like a knife, getting her to quickly drop her previous stance in irritation. Another light came, but this time erupted from Emiya's hand- only much, much dimmer compared to the summoning circle's.

"That idiot."

Tohsaka couldn't help but mutter disappointingly behind my back. The opponent almost became slack-jawed at the sudden interference; however, opting to only widen her eyes in a confused daze at the redhead instead, puzzled at what had transpired.

Suddenly, she figured it out.

Emiya had just one of his command seals to stop the attack that would've most likely…. Not hurt me. At all.

Not that he knew.

"So, you are my master."

A little disgruntled from the rather blunt order, the blonde servant recovered her bearings fast enough and stood in a regal manner. She was one of royal origins, judging from her behavior and appearance, but I haven't heard of a warrior that uses an 'invisible' sword…

"Why did you stop me from seizing the opportunity to rid myself of an enemy?"

She strode closer to the redhead, taking careful steps as to make sure that we will not attack her unguarded. Even as she took guarded strides to the other master present in the room, every move she'd done had been filled with a brilliant, shining elegance. I would've noticed earlier, except I was a little busy holding a invisible sword aimed at my neck.

"Saber, was it? That's not a nice thing to say about your ally."

The only female magus inside the workshop sarcastically interjected the swordwoman's question to the redhead, only causing the blonde to frown at the raven-haired girl.

"S-saber, uh, we're kinda in a truce."

Emiya choked at first, sensible enough I figure- no man would be able to have gotten their thought processes running for a while after bearing witness to such an appearance, but managed to tell it to her straight. With that realization, she nodded her head and sheathed her sword. At least, that's what I think she's done, as the death grip she'd had on its invisible handle had loosened completely.

"Care to explain the situation?"

She asked the auburn-haired man, while stealing glances of me randomly.

'_Is she suspecting me of something?'_

Rin interjected my thoughts, raising her hand up to Saber while using the other to cradle her head.

"Sure, but let's get out of the workshop, first."

"Hey, it's not that bad."

The redhead whined at the woman's 'disgust' for the shop.

"I agree."

'_It just took some getting used to, really.'_

My agreement to Emiya caused Tohsaka to glance upon me with an unreadable expression, while the redhead only nodded in satisfaction. What was the saying again? Bros before.. ah, forget it.

"Boys and their filth."

She mechanically said, before heading out of the building, followed by the other man and his servant in the workshop.

I was so incredibly tempted to remind the magus what had happened the first time I was summoned.

* * *

"So, a truce, was it?"

The blonde girl sat formally atop the pillow cushion. We headed back into the dining room immediately after the Servant's summoning, due to Rin's insistence. Following Saber, each of us one by one took a cushion of our own.

"Yes. Earlier, Emiya-kun here had just become a witness to one of the battles of the Holy Grail War."

Reminiscing back to Tohsaka's first explanation to the rules to me, witnesses were not allowed to escape alive by any means; the simple fact that Emiya had managed to live, even with our interference, only means that he shall be a higher priority target at the hands of masters that know of his action.

"You mean to say that my master's life was in danger."

Saber caught on to the prodigal Magus' subtle hint, crossing her arms as she replied. Looks like she already has some knowledge of the Holy Grail War.

'_Is she a second-timer?'_

I can only guess. When I technically got 'summoned' into this war, I had no idea what the rules were, or that I was part of it. This 'Saber' for all intents and purposes, seems perfectly clear on the ins and outs of the battle royale, judging from the way she reactions to the conversation.

Though, it's entirely reasonable that the experience might change for **actual** servants of the battle, rather than an imposter like me.

"And It still is."

My partner's eyes sharpened as she focused on Saber. I knew where she was getting at.

There had only been two pairs that knew of Shirou's violation.

One of the pairs was us.

And the other..

"The biggest issue here is that the battle he had laid his hands on was our battle with the Einzbern servant, Berserker."

The huge behemoth should be more akin to a beast than a heroic spirit, that's for sure.

"Berserker?"

At the mention of the enemy Servant's class, I saw her hand that gripped the side of her forearm tighten. Even if the two had only just become acquainted with one another, it feels as if they've already gained a sense of camaraderie. The same thing happened with Tohsaka and I, I suppose, but on my case it was only because of my personality, and her because of necessity.

"More specifically, Hercules. If Emiya would have been left alone against that monster, he would have died an incredibly painful death- and would most likely take a quarter of the town with him."

Each word that escaped her lips only acted as arrows that bombarded the golden haired servant with increasing worry. The servants brows scrunched up at the situation, before asking Tohsaka once more with her ever-serious voice.

"Then, what are you to gain, saving my master and breaking the Grail's rules?"

Ah, this is the question I'm waiting for. I glance back to the magus' direction- wondering how my 'master' shall answer.

"I owed him a favor."

She said as a-matter-of-fact.

'_Hey, hey..'_

You don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you? If you keep acting like that, I'll have no choice but to suspect you of having a crush on that Emiya boy, you hear me?

Hmm, that sounded a bit out of character for me.

"Plus, I need all the strength I could get to be able to defeat a servant that caliber, and with you, Saber, it's going to be possible!"

She pressed on, puffing her chest out in confidence, as if trying to reinforce a weak foundation of an excuse.

Though, I guess her ideas had some sense to them; Saber has been heralded as the strongest servant for the Holy Grail War, I don't exactly know what would be the reason for that line of thought, but if such claims were true, then maybe we do have a chance at beating that grey-skinned OP boss.

That hope was crushed, however, as the armor-wearing woman twitched slightly in uneasiness for but a moment, before returning to her serious, plain face.

"I'm afraid that as much as I would like to accept your praise, you'll find that I am quite insufficient at handling one as powerful as this Berserker for now, if he is who you claim him to truly be."

Tohsaka's sweat dropped once more.

"And why would that be the case, Saber?"

She pressed on, swallowing her saliva, as if to prepare for the incoming confession.

'_If only there were would be good news after this flood of bad news.'_

I sighed.

"…Ever since my summoning, I have not yet gained an ounce of prana from my Master."

For a moment, Saber looked disappointed. Shirou saw this reaction as well, ofcourse, I don't believe he fully understands, as neither I nor him knew about any specifics prana had in relation with servants.

"Sorry."

The reply almost came instinctively, like a child responding to a mother's nagging. Still, it felt as if the teen had something more to say.

"But, is there a reason why that would be a problem?"

He sheepishly asked the servant, causing the twin tailed girl to smack some sense into his head.

"You idiot! You don't even know what that would mean?"

At the much more experienced magus' escalating volume, Shirou could only flinch.

"…I don't?"

The act of honest _stupidity_ caused a few dozen veins to bulge out of Rin's forehead.

"Servants _**need**_ prana to exist! The Grail does do a lot in other to lift the burden of manifesting such a being, but for the most part, they rely on their summoners to provide them with it! If they run out, they'll vanish from existence, and you won't be able to get Saber to protect you anymore!"

She smacked the table with enough force as to have its contents launch an inch into the air, before promptly returning to their previous positions. By this point, she was glaring daggers into the teen, who I can't but to think should be terrified at her act by now.

Still, a hand grips the redhead's shoulder gently, leading both Shirou and in a much sharper way, Tohsaka, to turn their gazes to the Servant of the Sword.

"Do not fret, Master. For as long as I am here, I shall let no one harm you. This I promise."

Her words have been filled with confidence, and coupled with her natural regality helped in bringing the steel that the young man had slightly lost in his eyes. Though, I wonder if it's because of Saber's reassurance, or is that he simply found a resolve to protect his 'protector', no matter how stupid that sounded.

Well, Shirou Emiya, from what I've seen him done earlier, is definitely a man who would do stupid things. Nothing unusual there.

"You won't be protecting him for long if this keeps up! Even if you would have a large amount of prana inside of you already, since you're not an Archer, you won't even be able to last two days!"

Okay, this is getting annoying.

"Calm down, Tohsaka."

I shot a glare to Tohsaka, one that was cold enough to get her to shut up. She understood the gaze, and silently backed down from the two. Letting her head cool off a bit should do the trick. As she does so, I gave a sparing glance at the blue knight, before closing my eyes and slacking my back as I cross my arms.

"She realizes the situation."

A warrior always realizes the stakes at hand, which means that even though her skills might not be up to par with her normal output, she's still strong and confident enough to me believe that she's able to play her role as Shirou's shield very effectively.

The only question that remains is that which kinds of Servants can we pit against her at her current state? I can't even say that I can correctly gauge her abilities either, with the only fighting that I've seen her do was the single strike I managed to block at woman knight's first summoning.

"Speaking of dire consequences, but if you placate us so for our relationship, why did you not bring your Servant? Did you fully trust this Enforcer to protect you against me during my summoning? Then I assure you, that you are underestimating your opponents."

"Enforcer?"

Rin questioned, while I merely tilted my head in curiousity.

"You've got it wrong, Saber, this guy is **my** servant."

In an extravagant arc, I could almost see my partner's noise lengthen in pride as she proudly extends her arm in my general direction.

"Nice to meet you."

I boringly greeted in tandem with Tohsaka's introduction, just as Shirou's servant widened her eyes.

"Truly? Then you must be Assassin, then?"

I shrug, your guess is as good as I am.

"Who knows?"

I present a hand to her.

"Just call me Makoto."

"Giving your name to an enemy, you are a fool."

The action didn't seem to sit well for her, as she silently scowled at me. Still, she had done what I had expected of her, shaking my hand in a polite manner, before criticizing my decision.

'_You wouldn't be the first to call me that.'_

Just the thought makes me grin. Tohsaka, who was beside of me, just sighed.

"Fine, now that _that's_ out of the way, let's go visit the Church."

* * *

"Huh."

I let a tiny sound as we climbed the hill and neared the religious building.

"What is it?"

Rin Tohsaka, being the closest to the me, naturally picked up my noise, and decided to ask out of curiosity.

Suppose there's no harm in humoring her.

"Thought it would be bigger."

Then again, the only churches I've ever been to were cathedrals, but I've always heard catholics rather liked their buildings large and filled with space. The distance between your head and the ceiling was incredible, truly enunciating the feeling of insignificance.

My partner, however, didn't seem to like the reason for my disappointment, sighing as she massaged the bridge of her nose, before she spoke to the red haired man that came with his servant.

"Well, Shirou, let's go in, shall we?"

Speaking of his servants, the woman had been stubborn enough not to relief herself of her armor, even if it would've benefitted her greatly, seeing that right now, she's wearing _a huge, yellow raincoat_ that completely covered her features, with the exception of her face.

And seeing that the raincoat had only been used to drape over a bike, and it wasn't currently raining, I wouldn't want to try thinking what her thoughts might be this moment.

Well, it did make her less conspicuous, right?

Oh, I'm just lying to myself, at least she looked like a cosplayer when she was just wearing armor.

"Master. Makoto-san and I will stay here."

Oh right, the church is neutral territory- which means servants aren't allowed to enter the premises without disqualifying the master for the war. Kinda disappointing, but I have to follow through my façade.

"Alright, see you later, Yuki-kun."

"Later, Tohsaka-san."

After the brief exchange of farewells, the two Masters went inside the church. Hopefully when they come out, Emiya would be up to speed with everything.

Speaking of which, was I even up to speed with everything? Should have I asked Tohsaka more questions after my 'summoning'?

As I thought of this more and more, silence only filled the church's entrance. Even Saber had been completely quiet, focusing all her concentration on her current job; being a bodyguard.

"So, how's it like, going in for the second time?"

I decided to cut the thick silence of the atmosphere by asking her the question that previously lingered my mind.

"Excuse me?"

"You know way too much, especially for being just a newly summoned servant."

Well, at least, _I think_ you know way too much. The only source of information I have is a first-time master of this war, and my experiences. They don't say much.

"Hmph. I see. To discover a secret so easily, and so quickly, even. Truly, you are a formidable foe."

Even if she never turned herself to face me, I can her figure nodding and closing its eyes, smiling a bit in amusement.

For some reason, I feel like my luck has increased.

"I can help keep it a secret, though."

I think I was pretty good at keeping secrets.

I haven't given away that albino girl's age yet, haven't I?

A small smile forced its way upon my lips, as a reply_, maybe_, to Saber's expression. Soon enough, she finally turned to me, any sign of content hidden away beneath her professional mask. Given how quickly she had changed her demeanor, there was no mistake that the girl had more experience in this kind of business than you would've been let on to believe. This woman is a knight, and it shows.

"For a price, correct?"

Quite smart, as well. I nod at her hypothesis.

"Yes. An answer."

To a simple question, really.

"Then, I'm all ears."

At her signal of approval, I take the opportunity to ask the question, bringing myself closer to her, with a sterner look than I had before.

**I** won't be tricked again.

"Do you know what the 'Holy Grail', actually is?"

My words, before dull and robotic, now felt as if it cut with its sharpness.

"Why, it is a holy artifact that could grant any wish."

The noble swordswoman felt startled at the sudden shift, flinching subtly along with a momentary widening of her eyes- before calming down, all in a manner of seconds.

However, that wasn't the reply that I was looking for; it was too vague, too innocent. It was akin to an answer you would give to a child stupidly prying into an adult's conversation.

I didn't ask this question to play around.

"You're dodging the question. What. Is. The. Holy. Grail?"

"I am afraid.. I cannot answer your question."

Just as she said those words, I could see her eyes betray a sense of hurt. And anger.

'_A topic she doesn't want to delve into, huh.'_

Something happened relating to the grail that had caused that to reflect in her eyes. But just _what_ is the question. She's not suffering from any trauma, from what I figure. Not even close. The reaction would be stronger than that- so the things that must've transpired couldn't have been terrifying, and if I had to guess, would be one of the most common place problems that happen during a war like this; at least, anything that would cause people to fight over it.

Betrayal.

But that's just speculating though, and I'm going to get myself killed here, assuming things wrongly.

There's not enough information.

'_My head, really freakin' hurts.'_

I can only knit my brow in frustration, and sigh.

"Just my luck."

With that, the soft buzzing of insects were the only noise that could be heard, as we both fall again into silence.

Willing my head up, I stared at the sky.

There were no stars present that evening.

"Something that is gained by death and betrayal is hardly worth anything."

I find myself saying off-hand. Though, my little speech caught the ears of Saber.

"You speak as though you have experienced it, yourself."

"Maybe I had."

I had continued to stare at the starless sky, while she had fixed her gaze at the road.

…

This is nice. I can finally listen to my mp3 in peace-

**Creak~**

The wooden door behind us moaned, as two figures leave the church. It was our comrades, heading back to their respective partners.

I could hold up my mp3 player, and look at its screen in quiet agony.

'_Next time, A Way of Life, next time.'_

"Ah, Master, I trust that your conversation went well?"

The blonde woman's reply was quick and concise, but one couldn't deny the worry in her voice.

"Not as well as I imagined."

Shirou's reply came disheveled, and _**tired.**_ There had been a rebellious light in his eyes, fueled alongside fatigue, two conflicting things that seemed to constantly try to overpower each other. His thoughts must have been a mess, shaken by an encounter with some sort of _bad blood_ and he knew it himself.

Whether there had been a new resolution that stirred within him, I wouldn't know until we talked once more, which probably won't be any time tonight. The master and servant combination continued their conversation, but as their lines held no interest to me, I decided to leave them be and give my attention to my own partner.

Tohsaka, for some reason, most likely similar to Emiya's, was slightly angrier than she had been before she entered the church. I'd rather not pry. Wouldn't want to know what she would do to me if I would.

"Come on, Yuki-kun, it's time for us to leave, too."

* * *

Even after the red-head's advice of taking the bridge to shorten our walking time, we had still wasted quite an amount of time as we reach the intersection that separates the directions of our paths.

"Well, this is where we part ways."

My raven-haired magus partner took the initiative, saying farewell to the other pair as we plan descend to the street below, where her house had been built. It was constructed in the more western side of town, you see, in contrast with the eastern, more oriental influenced side that Emiya's residence stood.

"See you tomorrow, Shirou-kun."

She said much more clearly this time, along with a wave. The two magi knew that tomorrow, they would still be allies, and any worries or concerns that they had for the time being had been put behind, just happy for the fact that they wouldn't have to try and kill each other so early in the 'game'.

"Later."

I decided to pitch in a quick goodbye as well, before heading first in our direction. Shirou shared my sentiments, returning Tohsaka's wave as a sign of goodnight for the both of us, while Saber had just bowed her head and spoke.

"Goodnight, Makoto-san, Tohsaka-san."

Her voice softened as I walked further away from the three of them- with Tohsaka standing flabbergasted at the blonde's act of politeness.

Until she remembered where I was going.

"H-hey, wait, Yuki-kun!"

* * *

"Tohsaka."

We had just arrived in the house- practically untouched save for the remodeling _I_ had made the moment I crashed through her roof. The magus moved her head at my direction, tilting it in curiosity. She had been busy preparing some dinner for herself, as she was quite adamant on not eating the pizza leftovers I had stored inside her refrigerator.

"What is it?"

The time was 12:01, it was just one minute after midnight.

I didn't had enough time to get my bearings for the first night, but now I finally noticed.

..The Dark Hour… doesn't exist.

Mitsuru and her family's past made clear that the phenomena of the Dark Hour way before S.E.E.S. even existed.

The awakening of her powers, the releasing of the twelve shadows- it should've become a phenomena even before 2004, yet why isn't it occurring?

Why is my persona working?

There were so many questions still left unanswered in my head, but for now, I have to ensure one thing.

"…What are you really fighting for?"

I blurted out.

Each member of S.E.E.S., each comrade of my team, they all had their specific reasons for their fighting. Even if their resolve is weak, the many different experiences they had during their battles culminated to their growth into a much stronger person.

Yet, still, in their very essence, the fire at the very center of their reasoning had let them to their new path..

"I've told you already. It is a responsibility I must fulfill."

'_Familial duties, huh.'_

Will such flimsy reasoning cut it?

Or is she still hiding something from me?

"I see.."

As I contemplated her words, I drifted and drifted into darkness, hopeful to return to the land of dreams.

* * *

With the opening of my eyes, the familiar curtain of darkness that lay in my world of sleep was nowhere to be seen, only to be replaced with thousands upon thousands of golden, polished, statues- each placed upon a pedestal filled with intricate decorations and curves. The multitudes of these status lined up in multiple lines, each extending into the void of reddish fog that revealed far more than any other ordinary fog should have been able to.

There had been many other multiple oddities throughout the whole place itself, even, such as how the world seem to be bright without needing a source of light, or how each statue just gave of a sense of radiance and power, all in different forms and magnitude.

Infact, everything here simply radiated magnanimous power, glorifying each man and women who had been given the right to be presented here with outmost passion and deliverance, as if solidifying their existence to shine brightly through eternity.

It had almost been too much to take in that I forgot to take even notice of myself, and when I finally did look down upon my body, I saw myself sitting down a throne made of gold, which immediately dissipated into uncountable amounts of golden butterflies the moment I stood out of it.

As they uncover my vision I spotted a flash of a red cape- and instantly knew it was him.

The man, sitting above one of the many pedestals that the statues laid on, was Archer, giving me a smug smirk that he had given me before we parted before he spoke;

"Welcome, Arisato, to the_** Throne of Heroes.**_"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, hey! Phearo here! Let me just get this out first:**

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUDDDDDDDDDDDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEsticks**

**Now I feel so much better! Sorry if this took so long, I had quite a lot to write as well (ermagerd 7000+ words) and you're probably wondering why Minato/Yuki was able to go visit the Throne of Heroes, something I'll surely delve into in the next chapter, maybe, if he finds a proper magus to explain it to him- Emiya's kinda useless in that regard, Counter Guardian or no, lol.**

**Please read and review! Pretty please? I feel lonely :c**

**Oh yeah, here's to answer devout heretic's question/inquire (Uh not sure if I spelled that right):**

**Yup, it does have some plot significance later on, which now I'm really, really tempted to tell you, okay, here goes- NO, STEEL YOUR WILL, PHEARO, YOU CAN DO IT, YOU CAN HOLD IT IN**

**Also, how do you like the new logo? It took quite a while fiddling with the effects in GIMP, and figuring how in the world was I going to make a few of those effects work.  
Also also, I'm not really satisfied with this work, I'm happy that I finished it, even sticking to my outline, but I feel like rewriting again (which would also cause me a few days of smacking my head against the desk in hopes that a new idea would pop out this rotting brain of mine)  
**


End file.
